


Forget Not

by VesperRegina



Category: The Big O
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-28
Updated: 2004-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger makes a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Not

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration drawn from "Caruso" sung by Josh Groban. If you're confused by what this little piece is depicting, go find the translated lyrics. It will give you an idea of what I was trying to convey.
> 
> Dedication: For my sister, because she said I could do it, and lo and behold, I have.

Do you remember, Dorothy? Of course you do. You remember it all, don't you?

I don't think I do; there are too many years that have gone by. I'm human, I know that, fragile and forgetful. I thought you would stay forever, but I didn't remember...forever can be broken.

There was a time, when we were not this peaceful, where I did not hold you like this, when you did not look at me in this way.

I remember some things, only too well. I've never told you, have I? What flashes I had, what memories haunted me. If I had, would you have told me that they were all lies, or would you have affirmed what I have always suspected?

There comes a time, when there is no hiding, no turning back. When you face the awful truth, when there is a blinding light and all is revealed. When you know that the end has come.

When that time came, I saw only the past. I saw what should have been. Little moments, gone.

Norman told me something once, a story about you. I wish I had been the one to have seen you. Maybe, maybe I would have been less the louse that you always called me.

I picture you, now, the way you could been then. Dorothy, wistful and maybe a little lost in memories. Your fingers, following the line of the piano. What did you think, what did you remember?

Did you hear your father's voice, telling you to play? Did you hear and know the notes, or did they come to you only when you laid your fingers on the keys?

I can see you, sitting there, hesitating. You answered Norman, when he came upon you, that you did not know that you could play.

I wish I had that memory, but it was Norman's, not mine.

You know what memory I have of you that is mine alone?

I put tiny white flowers in your hair and called them thanks, and all you did was look at me. All my life, you've always given me that singular attention.

Those flowers will always belong to you. They mean something to me now, that they never meant before. It is so simple, but I have never said it to you. It never seemed to be needed, not while you were with me.

If I whispered it to you now, would you hear it?

My hands are trembling, Dorothy.

There was a time I faced oblivion in dark depths of water and I did not shake like I do now. Sometimes I think that this life has been the last dream before I drowned.

Can you tell me if it was?

I need you to remember for me.

Dorothy?

End.


End file.
